The Light in My Darkened Heart
by The World Arcana
Summary: Severus Snape, salah satu dari murid di Hogwarts hampir menyerah dan akan menjadi pengikut You-Know-Who terlebih setelah hancur-nya persahabatannya dengan sahabatnya, Lily Evans. Tapi hati Severus yang tengah diliputi dengan kegelapan yang amat pekat diselimuti oleh cahaya dari teman baru-nya, Mary MacDonald dan menyelamatkannya sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi Death Eater
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Light In My Darkened Heart

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance, Family

Rating: T

Pair:

Part 1: Severus Snape x Mary MacDonald, James Potter x Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom, etc.

Part 2: Harry Potter x Eileen Rosalia Snape(OC), Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom x Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy x Samantha Marygold Snape(OC), etc.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling kalau saya yang punya saya akan memasangkan Harry dan Hermione, sorry Ron x Hermione fans.

Chapter 1: New Friendship

Severus Snape, salah satu murid di _**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_saat ini memutuskan untuk kembali ke _**Common Room **_miliknya dengan wajah kecewa setelah sahabatnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan sahabatnya yaitu Lily Evans kembali menolak permintaan maafnya karena dia telah memanggilnya _**Mudblood**_ yang merupakan hinaan untuk seorang penyihir yang berasal dari keluarga _**Muggle **_atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai _**Muggleborn**_. Saat di tengah perjalanan, dia pun melihat salah satu sahabat satu asrama Lily yaitu Mary MacDonald terlihat sedang bersiteru dengan dua rekan asramanya yaitu John Avery dan Gale Mulciber. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi tapi saat Mulciber mengeluarkan wand miliknya, Severus pun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

"Turunkan wand milikmu, Mulciber."

Melihat Severus, John dan Gale terlihat kesal dan Gale pun berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Snape?"

"Menghentikanmu sebelum kau membuat masalah idiot."

Mendengar hinaan Severus, John pun menatapnya dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Bilang saja kau menyelamatkan dia karena ingin mendapatkan maaf dari sahabatmu sang _**Mudblood **_itu kan?"

"Itu bukan alasanku..." Balas Severus dan kemudian dia berkata "Cepat pergi sebelum kau kena masalah dan dapat sanksi dengan Filch. Kau tahu bagaimana Dumbledore jika kita para _**Slytherin **_menyakiti anak-anak _**Gryffindor**_ tersayang mereka."

Mary yang mendengar Snape menjelek-jelekkan Dumbledore menatapnya dengan tajam tapi dia mengabaikannya kemudian dia mengeluarkan wand miliknya dan berkata "Atau kau tidak mau pergi dan malah menantangku untuk berduel. Aku bisa saja menerimanya tapi kalian tahu sendiri apa hasil yang akan di dapatkan iya kan?"

Wajah John dan Gale memerah karena amarah atas apa yang dikatakan Severus, mereka pun kemudian pergi tapi John menatapnya tajam dan berkata "Kau akan mendapat balasan dari apa yang kau lakukan hari ini Snape."

"Terserah kau saja Avery..."

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Severus memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti mereka ke asrama mereka tapi Mary menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku, MacDonald?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku, Snape?"

"Tidak ada alasan lain."

"Apa ini karena Lily?"

Mendengar perkataan Mary tatapan Snape mengeras dan Mary pun merasa sedikit takut "Aku tidak melakukan ini karena Lily. Aku melakukan ini karena yang mereka lakukan salah. Mungkin aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin merubah pandangan murid-murid disini terutama murid asrama _**Gryffindor **_kalau kami para murid asrama _**Slytherin **_juga bisa berbuat sesuatu kebaikan."

Perkataan Severus entah kenapa membuat Mary merasa bersalah, memang murid-murid disini berfikir kalau semua murid-murid yang tergabung dalam asrama _**Slytherin **_adalah orang jahat atau orang yang akan menjadi jahat. Memang di _**Slytherin **_ada yang seperti itu seperti John, Gale dan Lucius Malfoy bahkan banyak lagi tapi karena itu banyak lagi murid-murid asrama _**Slytherin **_yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi korban bahkan yang tidak beruntung dan masuk ke asrama _**Slytherin **_oleh _**Sorting Hat**_, membuatnya langsung di judge kalau mereka adalah orang jahat atau orang yang akan menjadi jahat saat dan hari itu juga seperti sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sosok yang di bully oleh tiga anggota asrama miliknya sejak pertama kali dia dimasukkan ke _**Slytherin**_.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud Snape."

"Tidak usah di pedulikan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal yang terjadi di sini, ini rumah keduaku kau tahu." Balas Severus dengan simple membuat Mary semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena perbuatan para anggota asramanya yang sering mem-bully Severus dan dia tidak berbuat apa karena dia tidak ingin dikucilkan di asramanya, Gryffindor "Oh ya MacDonald, aku bisa minta tolong padamu kan?"

"Tentu..." Balas Mary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa yang kau inginkan Snape? Apa kau ingin bantuanku untuk meminta maaf pada Lily. Kalau begitu, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menolongmu."

"Tenang saja bukan itu yang aku minta darimu." Balas Severus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin kau tidak mengatakan atas apapun yang terjadi disini pada siapapun terutama Lily."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kalau kau melakukannya maka dia akan berpikiran kalau aku melakukan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya saja."

"Oh..."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu MacDonald."

"Tunggu dulu, Snape."

"Apa lagi sekarang, MacDonald?" Tanya Snape dan dia terkejut saat melihat Mary menjulurkan tangannya pada Severus.

"Aku tahu kebencianku dan teman-temanku padamu karena kau merupakan seorang _**Slytherin **_itu salah. Lagipula kau tidak seburuk apa yang James, Remus, Peter dan Sirius katakan." Balas Mary dan kemudian dia tersenyum "Jadi kita bisa memulai lagi dari awal kan sebagai teman?"

"Seorang _**Gryffindor **_dan _**Slytherin **_menjadi sahabat, apa kata dunia?"

Mary mendeteksi nada berunsur humor sekaligus sarkastik dari mulut Severus "Kau melupakan persahabatanmu dengan Lily, kau tahu."

"Dan aku menghancurkannya karena kebodohanku sendiri." Balas Severus dan kemudian dia membalas jabatan tangan Mary dan berkata "Baiklah. Mulai dari sekarang, kita berteman MacDonald."

"Mary..."

"Huh..."

"Panggil aku Mary, jangan MacDonald. Itu terlalu formal Snape."

"Kau sendiri?" Balas Snape dan itu membuat wajah Mary memerah padam "Kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku Severus jangan Snape, Mary."

"Bagaimana dengan Sev? Aku tahu itu panggilan Lily padamu sebelum dia marah padamu tapi kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku memanggilmu Sev kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali..."

Severus Snape mungkin kehilangan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Lily Evans. Tapi dia juga mendapatkan seorang sahabat baru yang sedikit demi sedikit akan menggantikan posisi Lily di hati dan pikiran Severus yaitu Mary MacDonald.

-Next Day-

Keesokan harinya, Severus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju _**Potion Class **_yang diajarkan oleh wali kelas-nya yaitu Horace Slughorn. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih karena dia diserang oleh John Avery, Gale Mulciber dan juga Lucius Malfoy karena tindakannya melindungi Mary MacDonald tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya karena hal yang dia dapatkan worth it. Dia mendapatkan sebuah teman baru yang menggantikan persahabatannya yang hancur dengan Lily Evans.

"Ah, bagus kau telah sampai tuan Snape." Ucap Slughorn dan kemudian dia berkata "Kau akan berpasangan dengan nona Evans."

"Maaf proffessor tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk berpasangan dengan Remus."

Mendengar itu Severus terlihat sedih dan kecewa tapi dia tidak memperlihatkannya dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri, proffessor. Kau hanya perlu memberi tahu jenis potion apa yang ingin dibuat di kelas ini."

Melihat itu Mary terlihat menahan amarah saat melihat kekecewaan Severus setelah Lily menolak menjadi partnernya. Dia tahu kalau Lily masih marah atas kejadian di _**Black Lake **_waktu itu tapi apa dia tahu kalau semua nilai bagus miliknya di _**Potion Class **_semuanya merupakan distribusi milik Snape dan dia hanya menjadi bala bantuannya saja.

"Proffessor..."

"Ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, nona MacDonald?"

"Uhm, kalau Severus tidak keberatan dia bisa berpasangan denganku proffessor." Balas Mary dan itu membuat yang lain terutama teman-temannya dari _**Gryffindor**_ terkejut terutama Lily yang memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua "Jadi bagaimana Sev?"

'Mary memanggilnya Sev... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?' Batin Lily yang entah merasa cemburu melihat interaksi sahabatnya dan mantan sahabatnya itu. Lily sebenarnya mencintai Severus tapi kedekatan Ssverus dengan John, Gale, dan Lucius sekaligus karena kejadian di _**Black Lake**_ membuatnya kecewa dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri persahabatannya dengan Severus.

"Aku tidak keberatan Mary."

Horace Slughorn yang melihat kerja sama Mary dan Severus harus mengakui kalau kerja sama mereka berdua sangat membuatnya terkesan. Meskipun mereka berasal dari dua asrama yang mempunyai rivalitas abadi, tapi mereka tidak terlihat canggung dan bisa bekerja dengan baik. Severus membantu Mary yang kesusahan sekaligus sebaliknya. Severus juga bisa bekerja sama dengan baik bersama Lily Evans tapi entah kenapa dia melihat Severus yang terlihat lebih banyak melakukan tindakan dibandingkan Lily tidak seperti Severus dan Mary yang melakukan semua kegiatannya secara seimbang.

Dia pun kemudian menatap kedua potion yang dibuat oleh dua orang yang berbeda. Yang satu oleh salah satu anggota asrama-nya Severus Snape dan Mary MacDonald dan yang satu lagi buatan Lily Evans dan juga Remus Lupin.

"Aku harus akui kalau tuan Snape, nona MacDonald, tuan Lupin dan nona Evans telah bekerja dengan baik membuat potion yang telah aku ajarkan tapi aku merasa kalau potion milik tuan Snape dan nona MacDonald lebih baik daripada buatan nona Evans dan juga tuan Lupin." Ucap Horace yang kemudian menatap Lily dengan kecewa dan dia pun berkata "Kau kehilangan sentuhanmu, nona Evans."

Lily entah kenapa tidak menghiraukan ucapan kecewa Horace padanya tapi dia berfokus pada kejadian di sebelahnya saat dia melihat Mary memeluk Severus karena keberhasilan mereka di kelas Horace. Dia yang merasa kesal pun keluar dari kelas dengan kecewa dan seseorang mengikuti Lily dari belakang.

"Tunggu dulu, Lily..."

Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melihat Severus dan Mary berjalan ke arahnya "Mau apa kau mengikutiku Snape?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang aku katakan di _**Black Lake **_waktu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, Lily sungguh."

"Kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja Snape? Aku membantumu tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, panggilan yang suka teman-temanmu para murid _**Slytherin **_itu katakan pada kami para _**Mugglebor**__**n**_."

"Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku Lily, itu terserah kau. Itu adalah hakmu." Ucap Severus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Snape?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum saat itu?"

"Huh..."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum saat Potter dan teman-temanmu mempermalukanku di depan orang-orang? Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya ya? Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, Lily." Ucap Severus dan itu membuat Lily terkejut "Kenapa wajahmu terlihat terkejut seperti itu? Jadi aku benar kalau kau memang tersenyum saat itu? Apa kondisi sahabatmu yang sedang dipermalukan di hadapan banyak orang itu lucu? Jawab aku, Evans!!!"

Lily pun terdiam tapi air mata mulai menetes di dua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau dan Severus kemudian melanjutkan "Mungkin karena itu aku memanggilmu dengan kata-kata itu, Evans. Di saat aku berharap kau yang merupakan sahabatku menolongku saat aku sedang dipermalukan oleh teman-teman yang ada dari asrama-mu itu tapi yang ada aku malah melihatnya tersenyum bersama dengan orang-orang yang mentertawakan nasibku seolah hal yang dilakukan oleh Potter itu lucu."

"Itu tidak benar, Sev!!! Aku tidak merasa apa yang terjadi padamu itu lucu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum? Atau mungkin kau merasa aku berhak mendapatkannya karena aku 'ada' seperti yang sering dikatakan Potter dan Black?"

"Aku tidak pernah ada pikiran seperti itu Sev, sungguh."

Tapi Severus tidak memperdulikannya dan beekata "Oh ya, aku melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa Potter mengetahui spell _**Levicorpus **_milikku? Bukannya hanya aku dan kau yang mengetahuinya, Evans."

Melihat Lily kembali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-nya, Severus pun kemudian berkata "Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi, Evans."

Severus pun menjauh dari hadapan Lily dan Lily berniat mengejar-nya tapi Mary menghentikannya dan membuatnya menatap-nya dengan tajam "Kenapa kau menghentikanku Mary?"

"Kau sudah menyakiti Severus, Lily. Untuk apa kau mengejarnya? Apa kau berharap kalau dia akan memaafkanmu yang tidak pernah memaafkan dia karena dia kelepasan memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu meskipun itu salahmu sendiri yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu." Balas Mary dengan sinis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kau melakukan itu pada Severus, Lily. Dia itu sahabatmu, kau mengenalnya bahkan sebelum kalian berdua masuk ke _**Hogwarts**_ tapi bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum saat sahabatmu dipermalukan oleh James dan Sirius."

Lily menatap rekan satu asrama-nya itu dan berkata "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja begitu peduli pada Severus, Mary? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?"

"Karena dia menolongku dari Mulciber dan Avery. Orang yang kau, James, Sirius dan semua orang di asrama _**Gryffindor**_ sebut-sebut sebagai calon _**Death Eater**_ itu menolongku tanpa memperdulikan kalau dia berhadapan dengan teman-nya sesama _**Slytherin**_." Balas Mary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia melakukan itu bukan karena kau Lily. Tapi dia ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang disini kalau beberapa orang di _**Slytherin **_juga bisa melakukan kebaikan seperti Severus. Karena banyak orang-orang disini termasuk para anggota asrama _**Gryffindor**_ selalu men-judge para murid lain dari _**Slytherin **_karena _**Slytherin **_merupakan asrama dari _**You**_-_**Know**_-_**Who **_dan juga karena perbuatan Avery, Mulciber dan Lucius Malfoy."

Kemudian Mary meninggalkan Lily untuk memikirkan semua yang Severus dan Mary katakan padanya. Dia kemudian menemukan Severus berada di _**Potion Class **_yang telah sepi dan dia melihat Severus terlihat sedang membuat sebuah potion dengan ramuan yang tersedia.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Sev?"

Severus terlihat terkejut saat melihat Mary dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak perlu membantuku Mary, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

Mary pun menggangguk dan dia pun melihat Severus membuat sebuah potion dan meminum-nya membuat Mary bertanya padanya "Jadi potion apa yang kau buat itu Sev?"

"Ini hanya potion untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Jadi jangan khawatir Mary."

Mendengar itu, Mary terlihat cemas dan itu membuatnya berkata "Apa kau terluka Severus?"

Melihat Severus tidak merespon, Mary pun mendekati Severus dan berkata dengan nada tinggi "Apa ini perbuatan dari para _**Marauder**_?"

"Bukan... Memang mengejutkan tapi aku seperti ini bukan karena mereka berempat hari ini." Balas Severus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan Avery dan Mulciber."

"Apa karena kau melindungiku dari mereka kemarin?" Tanya Mary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maafkan aku Sev. Karena aku, mereka jadi menyakitimu seperti ini."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Mary." Balas Severus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka sudah melakukan itu sebelum aku melindungimu lagipula. Tepatnya saat aku masih bersahabay dengan Lily, maksudku Evans."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melaporkan hal ini pada proffessor Slughorn atau proffessor Dumbledore?"

"Mary, aku tahu kau sangat respect pada proffessor Dumbledore tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan menolong seorang _**Slytherin **_sepertiku."

Mendengar itu Mary terlihat kaget "Kita ini murid di sekolahnya, masa dia tidak menolongmu Sev?"

"Memang begitu kebenarannya Mary." Ucap Severus dengan nada datar "Kau tahu... Aku sudah berkali-kali masuk klinik Madam Pompfrey karena perbuatan _**Maraud**__**er **_bahkan proffessor Slughorn dan Proffessor McGonnagall tahu akan hal ini dan melaporkannya tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia hanya bilang mereka hanya bercanda saja tapi mana mungkin kalau cuma bercanda bisa membuatku masuk klinik madam Pompfrey berkali-kali bahkan dia selalu saja meringankan hukuman mereka jika _**Marauder**_ dihukum oleh Proffessor McGonnagall."

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Tanya Mary

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan dia." Balas Severus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin dia berpikiran semua anggota asrama _**Slytherin **_akan menjadi **_Death Eate__r _**pada akhirnya jadi dia merasa kalau menolong kami tidak akan ada guna-nya sama sekali. Pantas saja kalau banyak dari anggota asrama _**Slytherin**_ bergabung dengan _**You**_-_**Know**_-_**Who**_ jika kami semua diperlakukan seperti ini."

Mary terlihat cemas saat mendengar perkataan Severus, dia merasa cemas kalau Severus memikirkan untuk bergabung dengan _**Death Eater**_. Dia sudah mengalami banyak hal lagipula untuk membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu. _**Marauder **_selalu mem-bully dan menyiksa Severus karena dia 'ada', memang Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew tidak melakukannya hanya James dan Sirius, tapi mereka tidak membantu sama sekali menghentikan temannya melakukan hal itu pada Severus, kepala sekolah yang tidak memperdulikannya karena asrama-nya tergolong lost cause dan persahabatannya yang hancur dengan Lily.

"Mary..."

"Ya..."

"Apa kau berpikiran kalau aku akan bergabung dengan _**Death Eater**_?"

"Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu tapi aku cemas kalau kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu terlebih banyak hal yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini seperti perbuatan _**Marauder **_padamu, sikap yang diambil Proffesor Dumbledore atas masalah kau dan _**Marauder**_ serta hancurnya persahabatan-mu dengan Lily. Aku hanya cemas kalau teman baruku memutuskan untuk bergabung ke _**Death Eater **_dan aku tidak bisa membantu-nya."

Severus pun memeluk Mary dan itu membuatnya terkejut tapi harus dia akui kalau dia menyukai pelukan dari Severus ini "Mary, pada awalnya saat persahabatanku dengan Lily hancur aku telah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan _**Death Eater**_ setelah aku lulus dari _**Hogwarts**_ tapi... Setelah kau menawarkan diri menjadi temanku, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung dalam _**Death Eater**_. Aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan kelompok orang yang menyakiti sahabat baruku."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika kau sudah lulus nanti Severus?"

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan membuka toko ramuan di suatu tempat, menikah dan mempunyai dua anak. Satu laki-laki dan yang satu lagi perempuan."

"Hmm, gadis yang kelak akan menikahimu beruntung mempunyai seseorang sepertimu Severus."

Kemudian mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mereka menuju ke asrama-nya masing-masing. Saat sampai di _**Common Room **_asrama _**Gryffindor**_, dia pun melihat James, Sirius, Lily dan Remus dengan James dan Sirius yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Oh, aku terharu sekali kau menungguku sampai selarut ini. Bisa kita bicara besok saja, aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur oke."

"Tidak secepat itu, MacDonald." Ucap Sirius yang menghalangi langkah Mary membuatnya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mau apa kau menghalangiku Black?"

"Kau tahu ini apa kan?" Tanya Sirius yang mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dan kemudian melanjutkan "Ini adalah _**Marauder**_'_**s Map**_. Peta ini bisa menunjukkan posisi siapa dan dimana saja orang-orang di asrama ini bahkan di seluruh _**Hogwarts**_ ini."

"Terus apa hubungan peta busukmu itu denganku, Black?"

"Aku ingin tanya kenapa kau bisa terlihat bersama _**Snivellus**_ di dalam ruang kelas ramuan?" Tanya Sirius yang terlihat marah pada Mary karena dia cemburu Mary terlihat lebih dekat dengan Severus apalagi saat dia bekerja sama dengan Severus di kelas ramuan.

"Namanya adalah Severus. Apa otakmu telah terukir nama itu sampai-sampai kau selalu salah memanggil nama Severus dengan nama itu Black?" Balas Mary membuat Sirius kembali kesal apalagi Mary tidak memanggilnya dengan Snape tapi Severus seperti Lily saat masih bersahabat dengan Severus "Dan kau mau tahu kenapa aku bersama dengan dia? Karena aku ingin membantunya dan berusaha menjadi teman yang dan sahabat yang baik. Tidak seperti _**Miss Perfect **_disini yang mengaku sahabat Severus tapi dia malah tersenyum saat James dan kau mempermalukan Severus di depan banyak orang."

Lily terlihat terkejut dengan nada sinis dan pedas dari Mary, James yang mendengar ini pun berkata "Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada Evans, MacDonald."

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu bahkan dia tidak membantahnya kan?"

"Orang yang kau lindungi itu telah memanggil Evans dengan kata 'itu'. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah membela-nya mengingat kau dan Evans sama-sama _**Muggleborn**_." Ucap James dan kemudian dia berkata "Lagipula dia berhak mendapatkannya."

"Karena dia 'ada'? Ugh, lama kelamaan alasan itu membuatku muak terlebih jika kau dan Sirius yang mengatakannya." Balas Mary dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku akui Severus memang salah mengatakan hal itu tapi bisakah kau salahkan dia jika dia melihat orang yang dia harapkan membantunya malah tersenyum seolah yang terjadi pada dia itu lucu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu, Mary."

"Katakan apapun yang kau mau, Evans. Tapi fakta menunjukkan kalau kau memang tersenyum atas apa yang terjadi pada Severus dan dia melihatnya sendiri."

Melihat Mary menuju ke kamarnya, Sirius pun menatap Mary dengan tajam dan berkata "Kenapa kau terlihat peduli dengan dia sekarang, MacDonald?"

"Karena orang yang sering kalian siksa dan permalukan itu menyelamatkanku dari John Avery dan Gale Mulciber walaupun dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dia jika dia melakukan itu." Balas Mary dengan nada datar.

"Paling dia melakukannya karena Lily, dasar _**Snivellus **_busuk."

Mary pun mendengus mendengar perkataan James dan membuatnya ditatap dengan tajam oleh James "Kau tenang saja, Potter. Severus tidak melakukan itu karena calon pacarmu itu. Dia melakukan itu karena dia ingin mengubah pandangan buruk orang-orang terhadap asrama _**Slytherin**_."

"Asrama mereka memang sudah buruk sejak awal. Sejak kau disortir ke asrama itu, otomatis kau akan menjadi _**Death Eater **_di masa depan."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin, Potter, Black?" Tanya Mary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin karena para anggota asrama _**Slytherin **_disiksa atau dipermalukan oleh para anggota asrama lain terutama _**Gryffindor**_ dan Proffessor Dumbledore mengganggap hal itu hanya candaan saja dimana di sekolah _**Muggle**_, hal yang kalian lakukan adalah kasus serius."

"Mary, jaga bicaramu. Kita membicarakan tentang Proffessor Dumbledore disini."

"Pria itu telah kehilangan respect dariku karena dia membiarkan apa yang terjadi pada Severus karena apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, Potter, Black." Balas Mary mendengar nada tidak suka dari suara James Potter "Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri dan aku janji... Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan Evans, oke Potter. Dan Black, aku tahu perasaanmu padaku tapi... Kau harus tahu aku tidak menyukai seorang yang suka mem-bully orang lain jadi jangan pernah mencoba lagi sebelum kau berubah tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan melakukannya."

Mary pun meninggalkan Lily yang masih terlihat hampir menangis karena melihat kebencian Severus dan Mary dan Sirius yang kesal karena perbuatan Mary dan tahu kalau Severus adalah ulah dari semua ini, membuat gadis yang dia cintai melawannya. Membuatnya bersumpah akan membalas apa yang dilakukan Severus padanya.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Welcome semuanya di fic perdana Harry Potter ane. Di fic ini ane akan mengisahkan tentang salah satu Proffessor di Harry Potter yang dicintai sekaligus dibenci oleh para fans, Harry Potter yaitu Severus Snape. Fic ini tergolong AU mengingat di fic ini Snape gak bakalan join _**Death Eate****r**_. Tapi insiden _**Godric Hollow **_masih mengikuti canon meskipun ada twist, Voldemort hanya memiliki satu _**Horcruxes **_disini dan benda itu udah dihancurkan jadi saat insiden _**Godric Hollow **_terjadi, Lord Voldemort bakal melawan Albus Dumbledore dan mati. Saya bahkan tidak tahu apakah saya akan membuat dia menjadi musuh Harry dan putri Snape ke depannya. Untuk pair, buat yang ingin pair-nya Snily(Snape x Lily), this is not for you. Lily memang mencintai Snape tapi yang jadi pair Snape bukan Lily tapi Mary yang ada di cerita ini. Mary MacDonald sendiri bukan OC tapi memang karakter Harry Potter asli, dia itu teman satu asrama Lily. Dan Lily tetep bakal menikah dengan James karena kalau Lily gak menikah dengan James, our favorite wizard gak bakal lahir kan?

Ane akan menjelaskan apa yang berbeda dari canon.

1\. Snape gak masuk _**Death Eater**_, dia hanya akan keluar dari _**Hogwarts **_dan memasuki sekolah sihir baru dan di part 2, dia akan menjadi headmaster di sekolah itu dengan istrinya aka Mary sebagai asistennya similar to Dumbledore dan McGonnagall

2\. Lord Voldemort hanya mempunyai satu _**Horcruxes**_ dan benda itu sudah hancur jadi saat dia dikalahkan dan terbunuh oleh Dumbledore, dia benar-benar mati.

3\. Harry gak punya luka di dahinya.

4\. Sirius gak masuk ke _**Azkaban **_karena membunuh Peter Pettigrew seperti di canon

5\. Berbalik dengan Sirius, Peter Pettigrew dan para pengikut setia Lord Voldemort seperti Lucius Malfoy dan lain-lain ditahan di _**Azkaban**_.

6\. Part 2 akan berlangsung di timeline _**Goblet of Fire **_dengan twist, Harry gak ikut _**Triwizard Tournament**_ dan sekolah sihir yang Snape pimpin bakal jadi tamu khusus di _**Hogwarts**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: The Light In My Darkened Heart

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance, Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians dan Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik saya.

Pair:

Old Generation: Severus Snape x Mary MacDonald, one sided Severus Snape x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Alicia Wellweather(OC), James Potter x Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt x Amanda Bones, past Gellert Grindellwald x Ariana Dumbledore, one sided Gellert Grindellwald x Albus Dumbledore, Grisha Yaeger x Dina Fitz x Carla Yaeger, Adell Rainhart(OC) x Kuchel Ackerman

New Generation: Eren Yaeger x Eileen Rosalia Snape(OC), past Eren Yaeger x Historia Reiss, Harry Potter x Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom x Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy x Daphne Greengrass, Lancelot Black(OC) x Marygold Samantha Snape, Levi Ackerman x Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman x ?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians adalah milik Rick Riordan. Kalau saya yang punya saya akan memasangkan Harry dan Hermione serta Percy dan Reyna, sorry Ron x Hermione dan Percabeth fans.

Chapter 2: Demi-God of Hades.

Severus Snape merasakan rasa sakit tiada tara di sekujur tubuhnya setelah anggota asramanya yang bernama Bellatrix Lestrange menjadi liar dan menggunakan kutukan _**Cruciatus **_pada dirinya karena dia mengetahui dari John Avery dan Gale Mulciber tentang bantuannya pada Mary MacDonald. Regulus Black, juniornya dan teman asramanya hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya dan melihat dari kejauhan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin membantu Severus. Apalagi dia adalah sosok yang sering membantunya setelah kakaknya yaitu Sirius Black mengacuhkannya setelah dia dimasukkan ke asrama _**Slytherin **_oleh _**Sorting Hat**_.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tahu sekarang rasanya melawan kita, Avery, Mulciber. Ayo kita tinggalkan _**Half**_-_**Blood **_tidak berguna ini." Ucap Bellatrix yang pergi menjauhi Severus dan dia diikuti oleh John Avery, Gale Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Augustus Rookwood dan Barty Crouch Junior "Pikirkan loyalitasmu berada di mana Snape. Lucius dan Dark Lord tidak akan suka atas apa yang kau lakukan ini."

Melihat Bellatrix menghilang sepenuhnya dari _**Common Room **_asrama _**Slytherin**_, Snape pun menatap Regulus dan berkata "Reg, tolong ambilkan _**Ambrossia **_dan _**Nectar **_milikku di tas-ku."

Regulus yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan mengambilkan dua benda yang diperintahkan oleh Severus. Setelah Severus memakan dan meminum _**Ambrossia **_dan _**Nectar **_yang diberikan Regulus, Regulus pun berkata "Kau ini selalu membuat masalah ya, Severus."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Persahabatanmu dengan _**Mudblood **_itu—"

"Jangan sebut kata itu Regulus. Kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya kan."

Regulus pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Maaf Severus. Tapi apa kau tidak kapok bersahabat lagi dengan _**Muggleborn**_, terlebih MacDonald juga berasal dari asrama yang sama dengan kakakku, _**Marauder **_bajingan itu dan Evans. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Evans dengan mudahnya meninggalkanmu hanya karena satu kata itu Severus."

"Tapi itu juga salahku sendiri."

"Kau memang benar Sev." Balas Regulus yang menatap sahabatnya itu dengan serius "Tapi setelah apa yang dia lakukan saat kau dipermalukan oleh kakakku dan teman-teman bodohnya itu, dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Severus hanya terdiam dan Regulus pun mencengkram kerah bajunya dan berkata "Damn it, Severus. Bagaimana bisa kau bisa berteman dengan MacDonald? Bagaimana kalau dia memperlakukanmu seperti yang dilakukan Evans. Mereka sama-sama _**Gryffindor **_lagipula."

"Aku percaya pada Mary, Reg. Dia berbeda dari Lily."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Sev?"

"Karena aku percaya padanya Reg."

"Terserahmu saja lah. Aku mau tidur dulu." Balas Regulus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Evans padaku. Jangan salahkan kami jika, aku, Frank dan King memberikan sihir kutukan pada dia."

"Terima kasih Regulus. Bantuanmu sangat aku apresiasi." Balas Severus yang mulai menunjukkan senyum tulusnya. Sebenarnya selama Severus berada di _**Hogwarts**_, teman dia bukan hanya Lily dan Mary saja. Tapi juga Regulus Black, Frank Longbottom dan Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tapi karena dia tidak ingin mereka bertiga terkena masalah apalagi Frank mempunyai pacar dari asrama _**Gryffindor **_yang bernama Alice. Itu pun membuat Severus tidak ingin membebani teman-temannya dan memilih menghadapi _**Marauder**_ sendirian. Mengingat kumpulan empat orang biadab itu, entah kenapa membuat teringat sesuatu yang penting.

'Kenapa mereka selalu tahu dimana keberadaanku? Padahal aku sudah mencari jalan yang berbeda setiap waktu aku bertemu dengan mereka.'

Itulah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Severus. Entah kenapa, James Potter dan anak buahnya selalu berhasil menemukannya padahal dia selalu mencoba mencari jalan berbeda tapi selalu saja berakhir dengan mereka berempat menemukannya dan mengeroyoknya meskipun Remus Lupin, salah satu _**Prefect **_dari _**Gryffindor **_tidak selalu ikut andil untuk melakukan itu. Dia harus akui dia bisa saja melawan James Potter dalam duel satu lawan satu tapi setiap Severus hampir memenangkan duel melawan dia, Sirius Black selalu saja membantu James dan membalikkan keadaan. Karena, meskipun Severus sangat membenci Sirius tapi harus dia akui kalau Sirius adalah duelist yang lebih baik dibandingkan James, Peter atau Remus.

Melihat Regulus telah tertidur lelap, Severus pun memfokuskan kekuatannya dan dari dalam bayangannya muncul sosok yang membentuk rupa yang persis dengan dirinya "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu rahasia _**Marauder**_. Kenapa bisa mereka selalu menemukanku meskipun aku sudah memakai jalan yang berbeda berkali-kali."

Klon Severus itu hanya menggangguk dan pergi dari _**Common Room **_asrama _**Slytherin **_dan Severus yang melihat itu pun berkata "Kalau begitu aku juga tidur dulu. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan apa yang aku minta besok."

Keesokan harinya, Severus terbangun dan membersihkan dirinya dan memasang kembali _**Charms **_yang dia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan penampilan aslinya dan berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan untuk bertemu dengan Regulus, Frank dan Kingsley.

"Hai Sev."

"Hai, Mary." Balas Snape yang tersenyum saat melihat Mary menghampirinya

"Jadi bagaimana dengan lukamu, Sev? Apa sudah baikkan?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Severus dengan singkat, tidak mau membuat Mary khwatair apalagi kalau dia sampai tahu kalau dia menjadi korban target sihir _**Cruciatus **_dari Bellatrix.

"Kau mau kemana Sev?"

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan Mary." Balas Severus yang memegang tangan Mary dengan erat membuat wajahnya memerah.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke perpustakaan dan tidak begitu memperdulikan tatapan tajam Lily pada Mary dan juga Sirius pada Severus. Setelah mereka sampai ke perpustakaan, salah satu teman dari Severus yang bernama Frank Longbottom menghampiri mereka dan berkata "Akhirnya kau datang juga Sev. Dan kau juga membawa tamu."

"Ya begitulah Frank."

Mereka berdua pun duduk di tempat yang sudah ditempati oleh Regulus dan Kingsley. Saat mereka bertiga duduk, Mary pun menatap Frank dengan serius dan berkata "Aku tidak tahu kau berteman dengan Sev, Longbottom. Seingatku saat di _**Black Lake**_, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Sev."

Melihat Frank menundukkan kepalanya, Severus pun langsung berkata "Jangan salahkan Frank, Mary. Aku yang memintanya untuk tidak membantu jika para _**Marauder **_menggangguku."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Frank mempunyai pacar di asrama _**Gryffindor**_. Kau tahu siapa orangnya Mary. Aku tidak mau Frank mengorbankan orang yang dia cintai demi aku. Kau tahu sendiri banyak siswa dan siswi anggota asrama _**Gryffindor **_yang membenciku karena aku adalah seorang _**Slytherin**_. Itulah kenapa aku melakukan ini."

Mary paham atas apa yang dikatakan Severus. Alice Fortescue, salah satu anggota asrama _**Gryffindor **_seperti dirinya, Lily dan yang lain. Dia sama seperti anggota asrama _**Gryffindor **_lainnya yang membenci _**Slytherin **_dan karena Severus adalah murid dari _**Slytherin**_, Alice pun juga membencinya tanpa tahu sang pacar adalah sahabat dari Severus.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa disini bersama dengan _**Mu**_—"

Belum Regulus selesai, tatapan tajam Severus telah diberikan pada Regulus dan membuatnya berkeringat dingin "Ehem, jadi kenapa kau bisa disini bersama dengan MacDonald, Sev?"

'Pasti dia hampir saja memanggilku _**Mudblood**_.' Batin Mary yang kemudian tersenyum pada Severus 'Terima kasih, Sev.'

"Aku bertemu Mary saat aku mau kesini. Dan dia juga ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Makanya aku mengajaknya kemari."

"Tidak apa-apa Sev." Balas Kingsley dengan santai sambil membaca buku yang dipegangnya "Lebih banyak, lebih baik."

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Hey, MacDonald."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Black?"

"Kau tahu kakakku itu menyukaimu kan?"

Mary menanggapi-nya dengan santai meskipun Severus terlihat agak panik dan kaget. Seolah dia tidak mau kehilangan dia seperti saat dia kehilangan Lily karena perbuatan James dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah tanpa diketahui apa alasannya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau kedekatanmu dengan Severus bisa memberikan masalah besar kepadanya. Apa kau bodoh, MacDonald? Kakakku itu sangat membenci Severus. Terlebih dia adalah anggota dari kelompok yang selalu membuat sahabatku menderita selama dia bersekolah di _**Hogwarts**_. Ka—"

"Hentikan, Regulus." Balas Severus yang menutup bukunya saat melihat Mary terlihat sedih "Aku sangat mengapresiasi bantuanmu. Tapi jangan salahkan Mary tentang ini. Kau lupa ya, kakakmu itu melakukan ini semenjak aku disortir ke _**Slytherin**_. Dan pada saat itu kakakmu belum terlalu mengenal Mary dan memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Jadi jangan salahkan Mary tentang hal ini."

"Tapi Sev, bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih liar lagi setelah dia tahu tentang kedekatan kalian?"

"Aku akan menghadapinya secara jantan, sebagai seorang pria. Aku tidak akan kehilangan salah satu temanku seperti Lily karena perbuatan mereka semua. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana dan membuat kesalahan yang fatal. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau itu adalah keputusanmu Sev." Balas Regulus dan kemudian dia menatap Mary dan berkata "Aku akan tetap mengawasimu MacDonald. Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu."

"Aku mengerti, Black. Kau melakukan ini karena kau sangat menyayangi Severus sebagai sahabatmu. Aku sangat menghargai-nya. Terima kasih, Black."

Situasi tegang pun berhasil dihindari dan terlihat kalau Regulus dan Mary terlihat lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya. Severus pun menatap Mary dan berkata "Jadi, buku apa yang kau baca Mary?"

"Aku membaca buku tentang _**Greek Mythology**_."

"Seperti _**Zeus**_, _**Poseidon**_, _**Hades **_dan yang lainnya?"

"Yup."

'Ini sungguh ironis. Maksudnya, salah satu sahabatku saat ini sedang membaca buku tentang _**Greek Mythology **_dan aku adalah anak _**Demi**_-_**God **_dari _**Hades**_.'

Memang benar kalau Severus bukanlah anak dari Eileen Prince dengan Tobias Snape tapi dengan _**Hades**_, dewa kegelapan, kematian, dan bla bla bla. Bagaimana Eileen Prince yang seorang penyihir _**Pureblood **_dari keluarga _**Prince **_bisa mempunyai anak dari dewa mitologi _**Yunani**_ yang harusnya saat ini berpusat di _**United States of America**_? Jawabannya adalah... Mereka bertemu di _**Britannia**_, saling jatuh cinta dan Severus terlahir dari rahim Eileen. Kemudian _**Hades **_kembali ke _**Underworld**_, meninggalkan dia dan ibunya karena _**Ancient Law**_. Tapi ibunya tahu kalau hidupnya dalam bahaya karena statusnya sebagai _**Demi**_-_**God**_ karena para monster seperti _**Minotaur**_, _**Cyclops**_, _**Cerberus**_, dan lain-lain bisa mencium bau _**Demi**_-_**God **_dari dalam tubuhnya terlebih dirinya merupakan anak dari _**Big Three**_, membuatnya menikahi Tobias Snape untuk melindunginya dan itu membuat ibunya diasingkan oleh keluarga _**Prince **_karena ibunya mencintai sebuah _**Muggle**_. Ditambah Tobias sangat kasar pada dirinya dan ibunya saat dia tahu tentang status dia dan ibunya sebagai penyihir tapi ibunya tetap sabar, karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk melindunginya.

"Kau kenapa Sev? Apa kau tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Mary. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Balas Severus tapi tiba-tiba klon yang dia suruh untuk memata-matai _**Marauder**_ muncul dari bayangannya dan membuatnya menepuk dahinya dengan kesal 'Kenapa kau muncul sekarang, idiot?'

Frank pun memegang pundak Severus dan sedikit mencengkramnya, membuatnya merintih "Sev..."

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya pada kau dan semuanya nanti, Frank." Balas Severus dan dia pun melanjutkan "Jadi info apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Aku sudah tahu kenapa musuhmu itu selalu bisa menemukannmu meskipun kau menghindarinya, master. Dia punya sebuah peta, peta sihir yang memungkinkan dia dan teman-temannya menemukanmu. Bahkan dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan semua orang di _**Hogwarts**_."

"Maksudmu peta _**Marauder**_?" Tanya Mary dan hal itu membuat Severus, Frank dan Kingsley menatapnya terutama Regulus yang terlihat menatap Mary dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu tentang peta itu Mary?"

"Aku tahu karena Black memberitahuku, Sev. Sirius maksudku bukan Regulus." Balas Mary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingat kan kalau kemarin aku membantu menyembuhkan lukamu di kelas ramuan? Setelah itu aku kembali ke ruang asrama _**Gryffindor **_dan dia mengatakan tentang peta itu padaku Sev. Peta itu mengetahui keberadaan semua orang, bahkan Professor Dumbledore."

"Benar-benar peta yang mengerikan." Balas Kingsley dan kemudian dia pun melihat Severus dan berkata "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sev?"

"Aku akan menghancurkan peta itu, King." Balas Severus dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Aku akan menunjukkan taringku... Sebagai putra dari _**Hades**_, dewa kematian dari mitologi _**Yunani**_."

Dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut termasuk Mary apalagi saat dia melihat penampilan Severus berubah karena sihir glamour yang dilakukan ibunya menghilang, menampilkan wujud aslinya. Rambut spiky berwarna hitam, hidungnya tidak terlihat hancur dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

-_**Time Skip**_-

"Siapa kau?" Tanya James Potter bersama dengan teman-temannya sesama asrama _**Marauder**_. Dia berencana untuk menyerang Severus yang dia temukan dengan bantuan peta _**Marauder **_yang dibuat oleh mereka tapi yang dia temukan hanyalah pemuda berwajah pucat dengan rambut spiky berwarna hitam.

"Kau serius bertanya seperti itu Potter? Setelah kau dan teman-temanmu kemari demi aku."

Mereka terlihat terkejut karena perkataan Severus dan Sirius Black, kakak dari Regulus Black pun berkata "_**Snivellus**_?"

"Sepertinya babu milikmu itu lebih pintar darimu, Potter." Balas Severus. Perkataan Severus membuat James murka dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya tapi dia merasakan sebuah tongkat sihir sudah menempel di lehernya "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika aku jadi kau, Potter."

'Bagaimana bisa?'

Severus menurunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah perut James dan berkata "_**Stupefy**_!"

James terlempar dan terjatuh dengan keras. Melihat itu, Remus, Peter dan Sirius pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya tapi sebelum mereka menyerangnya Severus telah mementalkan mereka dengan bayangan miliknya.

Severus pun berjalan perlahan ke arah James dan dia pun langsung mencengkram kerah baju James dengan satu tangan "Dimana peta sialan itu, Potter?"

James terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Severus 'Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui tentang peta _**Marauder**_?'

"Heh, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud _**Snivellus**_."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Cepat beritahukan dimana peta sialan yang kalian pakai untuk selalu menemukanku dan menyiksaku."

Karena berfokus pada James, Severus tidak menyadari kalau Sirius sudah mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah dirinya tapi—

"_**Expelliarmus**_!"

Tongkat Sirius terlempar dari tangannya dan dia cukup terkejut saat melihat ternyata pelakunya adalah Frank. Dan dia tidak sendiri. Ada Regulus dan juga Kingsley juga disana "Longbottom..."

"Kau akan berbuat kotor dan mengeroyok Sev. Iya kan, Black? Tidak akan kubiarkan."

"Akhirnya kau mulai menunjukkan loyalitasmu ke mana, Longbottom. Alice akan kecewa akan keputusanmu ini, Longbottom."

Frank terlihat tersentak karena perkataan Sirius, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dan dia menghampiri Sirius dan mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat ke arah wajah Sirius "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, Black. Alice memang pacarku tapi Severus adalah sahabatku. Kalau dia tidak bisa menerima persahabatanku dengan Severus, berarti dia bukanlah sosok gadis yang cocok untukku."

"Kata-kata yang bagus, Frank." Ucap Regulus yang terllihat menahan tawa karena melihat kondisi kakaknya, membuat dia ditatap tajam oleh sang kakak.

Remus terlihat bangkit dan dia pun berkata "Frank, sebaiknya kita hentikan ini. Tidak ada gunanya kita melakukan ini."

"Simpan saja kata-katamu itu _**Prefect **_tidak berguna." Balas Regulus dengan nada pelan tapi menusuk.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ucap Remus yang terlihat tersinggung karena sindiran dari Regulus.

"Setiap murid dari asramamu, _**Ravenclaw **_atau _**Hufflepuff **_terkena masalah, kau selalu cepat tanggap. Tapi setiap anggota asrama _**Slytherin **_yang terkena masalah, kau selalu tutup mata akan itu Lupin. Apa kau lupa kejadian di _**Black Lake **_atau aku harus mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu." Balas Regulus yang mencengkram kerah baju Remus "Temanku diserang dan dibully oleh kakakku dan temanmu itu tapi apa yang kau lakukan sebagai _**Prefect**_? Tidak ada Lupin. Evans, partnermu itu juga tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia memang membantu Severus, tapi apa harus dia tersenyum pada kejadian memalukan yang terjadi pada Severus? Pada orang yang dia bilang sahabatnya sendiri? Kalian semua tidak pantas menjadi seorang _**Gryffindor**_. _**Gryffindor **_adalah asrama dengan keberanian sebagai trait utama mereka, tapi apa yang aku lihat? _**Prefect **_yang tidak bisa menghentikan dan menindak temannya sendiri dan sekelompok bocah yang kerjaannya membully anggota asrama _**Slytherin**_ dan mereka bisanya hanya mengeroyok saja, tidak bisa melawan secara jantan. Kenapa? Kau takut melawan Severus satu per satu. Hal seperti itu yang kau bilang keberanian. Mungkin tuan Godric sedang meringis di dalam kuburnya melihat perilaku kalian."

Remus terlihat tersentak mendengar perkataan Regulus itu sedangkan Peter dan Sirius terlihat murka karena perkataan Regulus "Kau dan teman-temanmu itu pantas mendapatkan ini karena kalian pengikut _**Kau**_-_**Tahu**_-_**Siapa**_, Black."

Mendengar ucapan dari Peter Pettigrew, Regulus memberikan seringai kecil dan berkata "Kau dan teman-temanmu bilang kalau kalian akan melawan dia Pettigrew. Tapi menyebut namanya saja kau tidak bisa. Kalian benar-benar pengecut tidak seperti pendiri asrama kalian."

"Reg—"

Melihat emosi kakaknya yang terlihat akan meledak, Regulus pun berkata "Kenapa, kakak? Kau marah. Kau marah karena diperlakukan seperti ini. Jangan salahkan kami. Salahkan dirimu dan teman-temanmu itu yang semena-mena memperlakukan sahabat dan sesama anggota _**Slyhterin **_dengan semena-mena karena tindakanmu itu dilindungi oleh Professor Dumbledore yang tidak bisa membedakan tindakan yang serius dan membahayakan dengan candaan saja."

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, Reg, Frank, King." Ucap Severus yang mengeluarkan perkamen yang tersembunyi di kantung jubah milik James membuat Remus, Sirius dan Peter terlihat ketakutan "Saya bersumpah bahwa saya sedang melakukan hal yang tidak baik."

Snape pun terkejut saat melihat perkamen yang ternyata peta itu benar-benar menunjukkan lokasi semua orang di _**Hogwarts**_ seperti yang dibuat klon buatannya. Bahkan peta itu bisa menunjukkan lokasi semua guru disana seperti Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonnagal, Professor Flitwick dan yang lain-lain. Melihat reaksi Severus, Kingsley pun berkata "Jadi bagaimana, Sev?"

"Benda ini benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan Mary dan klon buatanku, King." Balas Severus yang melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah jubah milik James dan membuat badannya terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

Melihat Severus meninggalkannya dan menuju ke arah teman-temannya, James pun berkata "Mau kau apakan peta milik kami, Snivellus?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membakarnya karena benda sialan ini adalah salah satu benda yang membuatku hancur." Balas Severus dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Tapi akan lebih baik kalau aku memberikan ini pada seseorang yang lebih pantas."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Snape, apa maksudmu meminta Nona MacDonald untuk membawaku kemari?" Tanya Professor McGonnagal yang datang bersama dengan Mary, membuat wajah para anggota _**Marauder **_terlihat panik.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini Professor." Balas Severus yang memberikan perkamen peta _**Marauder **_pada Professor McGonnagal.

"Kertas macam apa ini, Tuan Snape?" Tanya Professor McGonnagal yang cukup terkejut saag melihat peta _**Marauder **_yang diberikan Severus itu menunjukkan lokasinya saat ini dan lokasi murid-muridnya serta rekannya sesama guru di _**Hogwarts**_.

"Itu adalah peta _**Marauder**_, Professor." Balas Severus yang melanjutkan dengan tenang "Itu adalah peta yang dibuat keempat muridmu Professor. Peta itu dibuat dengan sihir James Potter Sirius Black, Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew. Seperti yang kau lihat, kalau peta itu bisa menunjukkan posisi siapa saja bahkan staff pengajar disini. Benda itu yang selalu membuat mereka menemukanku dan berbuat buruk padaku meskipun aku sudah berusaha mencari jalan lain berkali-kali."

Jawaban Severus membuat mereka berempat ditatap dengan tajam oleh Professor McGonnagal "Apa itu benar Tuan Potter, Tuan Lupin, Tuan Pettigrew, dan Tuan Black?"

Remus, James dan Sirius hanya terdiam karena hal itu tapi Peter terlihat bersuara "Jangan percaya pada seorang _**Slytherin **_seperti _**Snivellus**_, Regulus dan kedua antek-anteknya itu Professor."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, Tuan Pettigrew?" Desis McGonnagal yang melihat perilaku murid dalam asrama yang dia pegang "Aku sudah memegang bukti dari perbuatan kalian dan kau masih mengelak!"

Teriakan McGonnagal itu membuat Peter terdiam ketakutan "Sudah cukup. Aku sudah bersabar dengan perilaku kalian belakangan ini. Tapi kali ini aku akan benar-benar menghukum kalian dengan pantas. Dan jangan berharap kalau Kepala Sekolah akan memberi keringanan pada kalian, karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya seperti dulu. Aku akan memberikan 50 poin bagi _**Slytherin**_, _**Ravenclaw **_dan _**Hufflepuff**_ karena tindakan dari Tuan Snape, Tuan Longbottom, Tuan Black dan Tuan Shacklebolt. Aku juga akan mengurangi 50 poin dari _**Gryffindor **_karena perbuatan kalian ini."

"Jangan bercanda Professor!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami!"

"Aku bisa melakukan ini dan aku akan melakukan ini. Jadi jangan protes dan membantah, Tuan Black. Jangan lupa dengan statusmu disini. Kau hanyalah murid disini, dan aku-lah yang merupakan guru disini." Ucap McGonnagal, membuat Sirius terdiam "Dan jangan lupa untuk sanksi karena perbuatan kalian, maka setiap hari setelah kelas kalian selesai, kalian harus membersihkan semua kuali di ruang ramuan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan latihan _**Quidditch**_ milikku, Professor?"

Mendengar nada protes yang dilontarkan oleh James, Professor McGonnagal pun berkata "Lakukan saja, Tuan Potter. Atau posisimu sebagai _**Seeker **_akan kuganti."

"Baiklah, Professor." Balas James dengan nada pasrah.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Balas Professor McGonnagal dan kemudian dia berkata pada Severus "Kau tenang saja, Tuan Snape. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan peta ini kembali."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Professor." Balas Severus saat dia melihat kepergian Professor McGonnagal.

Melihat kepergian McGonnagal, Sirius pun mendekati Mary dan berkata "Dasar pengkhianat! Snivellus adalah musuh kita dan kau malah membantunya Mary!"

"Kau bilang musuh tapi dia yang menyelamatkanku dari Avery dan Mulciber, Black."

Mendengar balasan Mary, Sirius terlihat emosi dan berkata "Kau itu bodoh, Mary Dia melakukan itu karena Lily."

"Dan aku bilang padamu kemarin kalau Sev melakukan ini bukan karena Lily, Black." Balas Mary dengan nada sengit.

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran si Snivellus busuk itu, Mary?" Tanya Sirius dengan nada sinis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa saja dia mempunyai rencana untuk memecahkan kita, seperti apa yang terjadi pada kau dan Lily kemarin."

"Aku marah dengan Lily karena perbuatannya sendiri yang tersenyum saat sahabatnya di-bully oleh kau dan temanmu itu Black. Jadi jangan menyalahkan Sev tentang hal itu." Balas Mary dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukan Severus dengan buruk. Tidakkah kalian merasa cukup? Kau sudah menghancurkan persahabatan Sev dan Lily karena obsesi Potter pada Lily, Black. Apa lagi yang kalian inginkan?"

Sirius pun terdiam karena perkataan Mary tapi tiba-tiba hatinya yang telah terbakar emosi dan api cemburu karena orang yang dia cintai terus membela Severus terus-terusan langsung mendorong Frank dan mengarahkan tongkat-nya pada Severus dan merapalkan sihir kutukan. Severus sudah siap untuk menahannya dengan merapalkan sihir _**Protego **_tapi Mary mendorong Severus menjauh dan membuatnya terkena sihir kutukan dari Sirius.

'Itu kan—' Batin Severus yang melihat Mary jatuh tergeletak ditanah dengan keras. Tubuhnya terdapat luka sayatan yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Severus paham benar dengan sihir kutukan yang dikeluarkan Sirius dan dia tidak menyangka kalau Sirius menggunakan sihir kutukan itu pada salah satu rekan asrama-nya sendiri.

Sihir kutukan itu adalah _**Sectusempra**_, sihir kutukan yang dia buat untuk melawan _**Marauder **_tapi dia telah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan sihir kutukan itu setelah dia berteman dengan Mary, kecuali dia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Mary!"

Severus pun mendekati tubuh Mary dan mendekapnya, kemudian dari bayangan miliknya muncul pasukan tengkorak dengan pedang dan tameng. Mata-nya juga terlihat lebih bengis dan tanpa ekspresi.

"**Akan aku habisi kau**, **Black**. **Akan aku kirim kau ke **_**Tartarus **_**sekarang juga**."

-To Be Continued-


End file.
